


Love Me, Love Me

by SadDetectives



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Hookups, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Party Games, Pining, Rimming, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadDetectives/pseuds/SadDetectives
Summary: It’s the Phantom Thieves first year of college, and someone Akira thought to be long dead shows up.All Akira knows is he’s not letting him die again.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Love Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’m starting on this account!! I’ve got the general plot all worked out,I’m just not sure the total amount of chapters yet. I’ll be trying to post at least once a week, but due to health issues it may be a little whacky. I hope you guys like it!

_Psychology... room 105... ah, there it is._

Rounding the corner, Akira saw the numbers displayed on a placard next to the door. Today was the first day of university for the former phantom thieves, and Akira was heading to his first class; psychology.

Opening the large wooden door, he was greeted by the sight of many unfamiliar faces. Glancing around, he opted to take an empty seat near the back of the classroom, in a slightly isolated spot.

Looking around, hw noticed that the room wasn’t completely full yet, either that or it was a small class. There was a particular person who caught his attention, someone with a reddish brown hair color. It was such a familiar, comforting but sad color. It reminded him of his eyes...

But to be honest, there wasn’t much that didn’t remind Akira of him these days...

Akira vaguely heard the noise of the door creaking open and closed again, but was startled out of his thoughts by a voice he thought to be long gone.

“Sorry, but is this seat taken?”

Akira’s eyes widened. _No. It can’t be..._

But it was. Looking up he saw the face of a person he had only seen in dreams for the past year. His hair was longer than the last time he had seen him, and his face looked a little more natural than usual, probably lacking the copious amounts of makeup he used to use, a small beauty mark by the left corner of his mouth standing out.

Goro Akechi, the man he thought to have died (twice), was standing next to him.

He sat there in silence for a minute; mouth slightly agape, speechless. Akechi’s lips tilted upwards into a smirk, obviously amused. “I’ll take that as a no.” And with that he took a seat right next to Akira.

Akira spent the next hour and fifteen minutes subtly staring at Akechi, feeling as if he even looked away for one second he would dissipate into smoke and Akira would never see him again. He looked so real, yet Akira could barely believe he was actually alive. This had to be some sort of hallucination.

Luckily, Akechi did not disappear randomly, and seemed to be trying his best to ignore the fact that Akira was actively staring at him.

Once the professor dismissed them, Akira quickly packed up his things, hoping that Akechi would stay behind so he could talk to him for a minute.

Akechi seemed to have gotten the hint and waited patiently for Akira to pack up his things, his stuff already neatly packed away.

After putting away his last textbook, Akira quickly blurted our, “how are you- here??” The word ‘alive’ almost slipped out, but he didn’t even want to think about that for the fear of tears coming to his eyes.

Akechi cocked an eyebrow, giving him a look of mock innocence and shock. “You mean how am I not dead? Wow, Kurusu, I thought you would have thought higher of me. The Joker I remember would have never thought death would be any sort of obstacle for Goro Akechi.” The use of his abandoned code name sent a wave of uncertain emotions over him. Before he got a chance to reply, Akechi had already waved goodbye and was walking out of the room.

God, Akira really needed some time to think.

—————————————-  
After two more classes, Akira headed up to his single person dorm. He had been able to get everything set up ahead of time (not like he had much stuff anyway), which he appreciated as he sunk onto his bed, head reeling.

How was Akechi still alive. After everything that happened with Maruki.... there’s just no way. But if it is true...

There’s no way Akira is letting him die again.

The sound of his phone buzzing brought Akira back to reality.

**THE (EX) PHANTOM THIEVES**

**ANN: Hey guys! How was everyone’s first day?**

**Ryuji: It was effin awful! First day and there’s already gonna be so much work! College is supposed to be about partying, not working!**

**Makoto: Calm down Ryuji. Plus, college IS for studying, not all fun and games.**

**Ryuji: -_-**

**Ann: Speaking of parties... would anyone be interested in a party at my place this weekend? To celebrate the first week of classes?**

**Ryuji: Now you’re talkin!**

**Makoto: I guess I could squeeze it in. It would be good to see everyone again. I guess we’ll have to wait to hear back from the others.**

_Akira: I’m in. Also, I have something to tell everyone._

_Akira: Akechi’s alive, and he’s here at the university._

Everyone started to go crazy in the chat, reactions ranging from shock to anger to slight happiness. Akira tried to explain as best as he could, but he really didn’t know very much about what exactly had happened. Things still were pretty crazy until Ann finally fit in.

**Ann: Hey, why don’t you invite him to the party?? It would be a good chance for us to figure everything out and also to have everyone together again!**

_Akira: You really think he’d be up for going?_

**Ann: There’s no harm in askingggg**

_Akira: Yeah, I guess you’re right_

**Ann: Cool! Let us know what he says!**

And with that Akira put down his phone, sighing.

The day replayed through his head as he laid down, his eyelids already getting heavy.

_I can tell that this is going to be an interesting semester..._


End file.
